When in the woods
by Clenhian
Summary: Moira moved back from America to her native Norway, but a familiar face from the past starts killing the people in town. Why does she remember the faceless figure? And what does he want with her? Rated M for violence, sex, and language.
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own Slender or any other Creepypasta, just my OC Moira. This is also my first story on FanFiction, so I hope you enjoy!

Prologue

I moved to the northern taiga of Norway to get away from people, and become more in tune with nature. Having grown up in the concrete jungle of Los Angeles, I figured a move to the woods would help me get back to the world that was taken away from me by a drunk driver on one of the worst possible days.

It was Christmas eve when I was only five, and when I was snug in my bed, as the rhyme goes, my biological parents were coming home from a business party, when they were hit and instantly killed by a drunk driver. The only reason I knew was that a kind police officer who was investigating found out that the deceased had a child, and decided that no child should be left alone on such a day as that. He took me to his home and family, where I celebrated with them, not knowing the true gravity of the situation. For the next two years, I was shuffled around various foster homes and orphanages.

When I was seven, I was finally adopted by a rich family in the US, but for the shallowest of reasons. I was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, and that was pretty much the only reason it was me, as opposed to the thousands of kids who could have actually had a good home. I was taught to stay quiet, nod, and smile whenever my name was called. My name is Moira Sineson, and this is the story of how I met Slenderman, and the rest of the murderous Creepypastas.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Two chapters within a single day?! I must be crazy, but then where do you think Moira came from? Here's Chapter 1, enjoy.

Chapter 1

I was going into the little farming town just south of my goat ranch to pick up some treats for the little buggers. _A happy goat produces the best milk, and then the best cheese_ , as my tutor used to say. The usual farmer I got alfalfa from must have been sick that day, because his daughter was at the trailer instead.

"Hey Moira, come to pick up the usual?" She asked with a smile on her face. I nodded, and she began to help me load the vine-y flowers into the back of my truck. _What was her name? Sheila? Melinda? No, it was Carla!_

"What happened to Markus, Carla?" I asked when we finished. She immediately took on a very morose look, and I wish I hadn't been so blunt.

"Father hasn't been home for a few days, since he took off to go hunting in the west woods. That place is haunted, and when I tried to tell him, he just laughed and took off anyway. He was supposed to be back yesterday, and one of his buddies was found mauled to death by a pack of wolves. I'm scared for him." She finished. I put my hand on her shoulder in a motherly way, trying to reassure her the best I could.

"If you'd like, Carla, I could go looking for him. I've been meaning to track down those wolves since they keep killing my chickens, and now I have an even better reason to get a nice wolf-fur coat for the winter." I asked. I really had intended to go wolf hunting, but since when had they tried to kill a man for no reason?

"That's really nice of you, Moira, but I don't think you should." She said coldly, but I could almost _hear_ the tears about to fall. I took my hand off her shoulder, then closed the tailgate and drove back to my home.

~-\|/-~

Once back, I decided that the wolves could be nearing me and my farm right now, so I strapped my one and only relic of my biological family onto my back: a carved, ceremonial ash long-bow that I had trained to use for many years, and even won money from archery contests with. I also brought my skinning knife, just in case something happened.

With the gear on my back and belt, I was off to find Carla's dad, and hopefully kill some of the damn animals that had been stealing my precious egg-layers. It wasn't long until I found the first and blood-stained wolf.

A single steel arrow pierced the ribcage of the beast, and it fell with a loud _thump_ onto the ground. To my surprise, however, there was no pack with it, and the creature was rabid. _That would explain the willingness to attack Markus' friend_ I thought to myself, yanking the arrow out of the hide, skinning the cooling body and leaving the rest as an offering, so that I would be safe from other wolves. I continued well into the frigid night, only resting when I found an abandoned camp littered with beer cans and long-dead ashes. I fell asleep without much fitfulness.

~-\|/-~

I woke up to the same camp, but in the soft morning light, I was mortified with what I saw. Blood and gore were scattered everywhere, all of it dry. I looked back to the tent that I slept in, and it was luckily on spattered on the outside. "No single wolf could do this, but the only evidence of I've seen of any was the rabid one" I said quietly to myself.

Suddenly, I felt a warm, small _something_ align itself on my shoulder. I grabbed my skinning knife, but didn't pull it out, then turned around to face whatever was touching me. It was well over nine feet tall, had no face but ghostly white skin where the features should be, wearing a black suit and tie, had shiny black dress shoes, and something told me it was the entity that had killed the hunters. I quickly pulled out my knife, brandishing it defensively, but not threateningly. _It_ seemed chuckle, as though my knife would have no effect on it.

" _My, my, what a feisty one you are! Care to walk with me?"_ The being seemed to say inside my head. I put the knife away, sensing no devil in the makings of this almost ethereal creature. It turned swiftly on its heel, back towards the way I had come. It walked slowly, almost leisurely, with myself a little behind and to the right of it.

" _Care to explain why you are in my West Woods?"_ The thing asked. Its voice was somewhat deep, and almost singsongy.

"I was looking for a, um, pack of wolves that some of the people from town were hunting, and that had been stealing my best egg-laying hens" I responded, seeing no reason that the truth would hurt.

" _It hasn't been wolves on either account, I'm afraid. It has been me."_ It confirmed. A small shiver of fear burned through my neck, as I quickly realized that this was a well-known killer.

 _Slenderman,_ I thought as we kept walking.

" _You've become so quiet, Moira. What might you be thinking of?"_ He began quietly.

"I remember you, f-from my childhood, just before I was adopted to America," I said. "You were there at the foster home I was abused at, and you gave your time to listen to me."

" _I'm touched that you even remember me, Moira. You certainly have grown into a beautiful young woman."_ Slenderman continued. He stopped and turned around, gazing into my eyes. " _Would you like me to transport you back to your ranch?"_

"It's alright, I prefer to walk back. Thank you, though." I replied. He turned again, letting me take the lead this time. We walked together for a few hours, until we made it back to my ranch.

(Slenderman's POV)

I watched as the girl I had saved from Jeff the Killer turned to go back inside her home. She was now a fully grown woman, and her blonde hair had retained its vibrancy, even though her dark blue eyes had turned into light violet ones. I made a mental note to stop stealing her chickens before I teleported back to my mansion.

Once inside, I went into my bedroom to see the picture that I took the day before she left to go on to America. She was reading a rather large book on English and proper pronunciation while sitting in my lap. I remembered how she would snuggle into my torso when the wind would start blowing, and how she tried her hardest to learn English, but her voice today still retained some of its Norse accent.

"Sir?" A yellow-hooded figure said, just barely giving me time to set down the old photo.

" _Yes, Hoodie?"_ I replied, forgetting that the Proxie was on a mission.

"The last of the targets is dead. He said he had a daughter, to have mercy. What is my next mission?" Hoodie answered.

" _None until further notice."_ I commanded. He left with a bow.

 _What am I going to do with her?_ I thought to myself.

A/N: How do you think the first chapter went? Should Moira become a Proxie, or should something else happen? PM me and let me know! Any constructive criticism is good too!


End file.
